Full Metal Alchemist Mafia: Death of the Undying
| image = File:FMA_main.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Prof. Templeton | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 17 Players (Large) | startdate = 3.2.12 | winningfaction = Goodie | roster = #, player #Darth Nox #Plasmid #EDM #Akriti #Mew #Slick #Galois #Marquessa #Aura #MiKi #GMaster479 #Roy-Chan #FatTony #Makai #DarthMask #Hirkala #BrandonB | first = Nox, Galois | last = Mew, Marq, GM, DM, Brandon | mvp = Miki | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Prof. Templeton based on Fullmetal Alchemist Manga/Anime Series It began on March 2nd, 2012 and ended in a Goodie win in D4 (March 12, 2012). Game Mechanics Rules If a player gets a second action and they are blocked or redirected the second action will go through unless they have more then one negating action against them. If a player has a “but not 2 in a row” limitation on their actions, receiving the stone will essentially compress 2 nights into 1 and that player will get 1 action the night they have the stone and be able to act again the next night. If a Homunculi receives the stone they can only perform their individual action twice, not the Night kill twice. If Lan Fan gets the stone she will give it to Ling If Alphonse gets the stone after he has used his Lynch save he will get another to use at any time, but only 1 additional. If Gluttony gets the stone while Lust is still alive and after he has used his ability to gobble a vote, he will get another to use at any time, but only 1 additional. Ties for both Lynch and Ghost votes will be decided by an unannounced coin toss. OOP = RID action>Block>Redirect>Reflect>Save>kill Special: The Philosophers Stone- The raw material of a philosopher’s stone is human souls. The more souls a stone contains the more power it has. During the day the ghosts of the recently deceased will place a vote for a living player who will receive the Philosopher’s stone the following night. The more votes a living player has the higher their chances of receiving a second action that night. Ghost voting will be weighted with the use of STP. When a role's STP are gone their vote will have a weight of 1 Double action chance will be: 1-3 Ghosts *1 vote = 25% *2-3 votes = 50% *4-5 votes = 75% *6+ votes = 100% 4-8 Ghosts *2-3 votes = 25% *4-8 votes = 50% *8-11 votes = 75% *12+ votes = 100% 9+ Ghosts *4-6 votes = 25% *6-10 votes = 50% *10-15 votes = 75% *16+ votes = 100% Role Description Alchemists, Military, Citizens Eliminate the Homunculi *Edward Elric- The Fullmetal Alchemist – After losing his right arm and left leg due to a failed Human Transmutation attempt, Ed became the youngest State Alchemist in history. Ed is determined to find the legendary Philosopher's Stone, an item with which he hopes to restore his younger brother Alphonse to his real body. Cannot be killed the first night. May choose one of the following actions every night, Spy on a player to learn their role, block a player from acting, or save a player from death. All three must be used once before using them again, after which any may be chosen, but not twice in a row. *Alphonse Elric- An Alchemist - Edward’s younger brother whose soul is bound to an empty suit of armor. He knows the identity of Edward. Only once he can choose to hide someone inside his armor to save them from the lynch. *Colonel Roy Mustang- The Flame Alchemist - A State Alchemist and officer in the Military, he is Edward Elric's superior officer. He is adept at political calculation and often is one step ahead of his opponents. He will stop at nothing to shape a better future for the country. Every night he can choose a target to incinerate. If he targets Scar he will be unable kill him while Riza is still alive. He will be told why the attempt failed. *Major Alex Louis Armstrong- The Strong Arm Alchemist - A State Alchemist and officer in the Military, Alex is the scion of the Armstrong family and a remarkable physical specimen. He will use his impressive muscle to trap a player at night and prevent them from acting. *Dr. Tim Marcoh- The Crystal Alchemist – Formerly a researcher for the Military, he now puts his knowledge of Alchemy and medicine to use as a healer. He can choose a player to save from death every night. *Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes- State Military – Roy Mustang’s best friend and an officer in the military’s investigations department, he can pick a player to spy on and will learn their role. However, if he targets Envy he will instead be killed *Lt. Riza Hawkeye- State Military – Roy Mustang’s bodyguard and accomplished sharp-shooter, she is devoted to Mustang and will sacrifice herself if he is targeted for death, either at night or by lynch. She will gain the identity of any Homunculi that successfully targets Mustang. *2nd Lieutenant Heymans Breda- State Military Intelligence Officer – Despite his meat-headed appearance, 2nd Lt. Breda possesses a remarkably keen intellect and strategic aptitude. He may follow a player at night and learn the identity of any others that successfully targeted them. *Master Sergeant Kain Fuery- State Military Communications Expert – A master of electronics, every day he may select a sender and receiver for a message to be sent the following night. On night 1 he may send a message from himself if he chooses. His communications can only be redirected. They cannot be blocked or reflected. *Winry Rockbell- Automail engineer and childhood friend of the Elric brothers. Winry is a skilled mechanic who helps Edward maintain his automail prosthetics. One of her favorite pass-times is baking delicious apple pies. During the day she may bake a player a pie and influence their vote (she PM’s the host who a player will actually vote for). Her faction will show as Citizen. *Ling Yao / Greed- Ling is a prince from the Eastern lands and excellent swordsman. In an attempt to bring power back to his people, he freely gave his body over to the Homunculus named Greed and now he and Greed share control. He can choose a target at night and Greed’s “ultimate shield will reflect that players actions back upon them. His faction is Citizen. *Lan Fan- She is one of Prince Ling's assigned protectors and is very devoted to him. She can obtain BTSC with him if she can successfully RID him. Before she has BTSC, she will stay in the shadows and learn the faction of anyone that targets Ling / Greed. Any night she can not follow him and instead try to obtain BTSC, but she will not gain any role information that night. If BTSC is established between the two, she can choose to scout for the prince and detect the faction of the player of her choosing. The factions are Alchemist, Military, Citizen, Homunculus. Her faction is Citizen. Each member of this faction will have 2 Soul Transmutation Points (STP) to use upon their death. ---- The Homunculi (Have BTSC) They may select a kill target every night for their group kill. One of them must be assigned to perform the kill in addition to their normal action. Any targeting actions will first apply to their normal action. Eliminate the Good guys *Wrath- Formerly a human named King Bradley that was injected with a Philosopher’s stone made from corrupt souls; he is the Fuehrer and leader of the State Military. He is incredibly fast and deadly with a sword. He can employ his “ultimate eye” to see through an enemy’s defenses during battle. On odd nights he can use this ability to spy on other players and on even nights he can choose to kill a player if he can correctly guess their identity (RID). His faction will show as Military *Lust- Due to her enticing looks and high intelligence, Lust easily and effectively plays the role of manipulator within the Homunculus ranks. She also gives motherly guidance to Gluttony. She can use her womanly charms to prevent a player from acting at night. *Envy- A shape shifter and possibly the cruelest Homunculi, Envy’s true form is that of a massive dragon-like monster, but he may assume any form he can imagine. Every night he may choose one of these two options: To protect a player from being blocked, reflected or spied upon, or to redirect one player’s actions to another. *Gluttony- Once, he may gobble up someone’s vote. If Lust is lynched he will sacrifice himself for her. If Lust dies at night he goes berserk and will swallow players who will be trapped inside the “gate of truth” in his stomach and be unable to perform any actions (including posting) for 1 Night/Day cycle. He will give the name during the Day and it will be included in the Day post. The trapped player may still be killed by the Homunculi that night, but only if Envy performs the kill. Because of their previous exposure to a philosopher's stone and other souls each member of this faction will have 5 Soul Transmutation Points (STP) to use upon their death. ---- The Independent- Eliminate the Alchemists and King Bradley *Scar– An Ishvalian warrior whose people were massacred by the State Military’s Alchemists. His goal is to see the elimination of all Alchemists and the Fuehrer King Bradley before he dies. He can choose to kill every night, but if he kills a player that is not an alchemist or a homunculi, he will be so ashamed he will not be able to act the next night. His faction will show as Citizen. Scar's connection to his deceased brother gives him a powerful link to the dead. He will have 12 Soul Transmutation Points (STP) to use upon his death. Host's Summary Winning Faction *Darth Nox - Riza Hawkeye *Plasmid - Winry *Mew - Colonel Hughes *Marquessa - Alphonse Elric *MiKi - Roy Mustang *GMaster479 - Edward Elric *Roy-Chan - Lan Fan *Fat Tony - Major Armstrong *Makai - 2nd Lt. Breda *DarthMask - Ling / Greed *Hirkala - Dr. Marcoh *Brandonb - Sargeant Fuery MVP - MiKi Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Darth Nox - Riza Hawkeye - Killed N1 by Wrath #Plasmid - Winry - Killed N2 by Wrath #EDM - Wrath - Lynched D2 #Akriti - Scar - Lynched D3 #Mew - Colonel Hughes #Slick - Gluttony - Lynched D4 #Galois - Lust - Killed N1 by Scar #Marquessa - Alphonse Elric #Auramyna - Envy - Killed N2 by Colonel Mustang #MiKi - Roy Mustang - Killed N2 by Envy #GMaster479 - Edward Elric #Roy-Chan - Lan Fany-chan - Killed N4 by Gluttony #Fat Tony - Major Armstrong - Killed N2 by Gluttony #Makai - 2nd Lt. Breda - Killed N3 by Scar #DarthMask - Ling / Greed #Hirkala - Dr. Marcoh - Lynched D1 #Brandonb - Sargeant Fuery Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 7